The Hurt Behind the Tears
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: She had broken his heart and he couldn't stand the pain anymore... He'd decided to end his life. No one could stop him and no one could turn his life around. UxY Rated T for death.


_**The Hurt Behind the Tears**_

_** A/N: This is my second Code Lyoko fic and it's pretty dark. I'm warning you now. I guess it's OOC, but love and heartbreak make you do crazy things, right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters.**_

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of her… She'd been kissing William right in front of him. He couldn't stand the thought. She'd known he was there and continued to go for William anyway. She knew and she didn't do anything to explain. She'd just continued and destroyed his heart piece by piece.

"You can't just mope around all day, Ulrich. You need food…" Odd said in a worried tone.

"I'll eat later," he replied, pulling the covers over his head and wishing the pain would go away. Wishing something would just make the pain that was stabbing at his insides disappear. Lock it away in a cage and let him live his life again. For so long… For so long it had revolved around her… It had revolved around making her smile… Hearing her laugh… Saving her life when she needed it… He couldn't even push himself to think her name…

"Ulrich, you've been there for half an hour and classes start in five minutes. You'd better hurry. I'll drag you out of bed if I have to and you can go to class in your pajamas," Odd told him laughing at the thought.

Of course he'd laugh. He finds everything in life funny. Ulrich knew he would never laugh again. He grumbled and decided to go to class. He'd rather be wearing his clothes anyway.

When lunch came by Ulrich sat alone. He couldn't face his friends. He definitely couldn't face her.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" she asked him on her way over to their usual table.

He frowned and bit his lip. He refused to let her see him cry. He kept his mouth shut and moved his food around his tray. How could she not know?

"Ulrich, please tell me what's wrong…" she'd asked me. She waited five minutes and then walked off.

Ulrich ate his banana and took off toward his and Odd's room. He couldn't stand the ache his heart was holding onto. His phone rang. He answered it.

"Ulrich, why are your grades **this** bad? What have you been doing?" his dad yelled at him.

"I'm doing the best I can, Dad…" he replied, feeling the tears well up in his eyes again.

"Don't you dare tell me this is the best you can pull, Ulrich!" his dad yelled at him.

"I'm sorry for being such a failure of a son…" he whispered into the phone and hung up. He walked back to his and Odd's room and grabbed the bag he'd made sure to pack up the night before, just in case. Letters to people he cared about, a pen in case he wanted to change something, a bottle of white-out to cross out stuff, a knife, and a rope. This would do for him. He wouldn't let himself fail at this… His last chance to take the pain away…

The factory loomed over him like welcoming arms, just asking for him to do what he come to do. They'd be like the father he wished he had. They'd hold him in them and lightly whisper that everything would be okay. Everything would be okay after he did what he came to do.

He climbed as high as he dared, to the roof of the building, and looked down. The water crashed against where the base of the factory was and the sky began to turn darker. It was going to rain. Would that mean the sky was crying for him? He didn't know and he didn't care.

He stared out at the city at which his whole world had come crashing down in. He couldn't stand it anymore… The pressure to be the great student and the heartache that she had caused him… He couldn't keep living in the cruel world he'd been brought into. Why did his parents have to drag him into this world? Why couldn't he have just been home-schooled? He would've gotten the education his dad wanted. He would've never met her and felt all this pain…

He took the tan colored rope and tied to something sturdy on the roof of the factory. This was where it all had begun and this was where it all would end. No one could change his mind. Odd's jokes couldn't even do anything for him.

He stood back at the edge of the factory and held onto the knife. His plan was fool-proof. He'd jump off the edge. If the rope didn't hold he'd fall into the river and stab himself if he didn't hit a rock and die that way.

He turned and looked at the path to the factory as four figures ran toward the doors. He knew he had to do it quickly or they'd try to stop him. He jumped.

(*)(*)(*)(*) A Few Days Later (*)(*)(*)(*)

They'd been too late… They'd been too late to stop Ulrich's plan… Why didn't he just ask what had happened? What had he jumped to conclusions? Yumi continued to ask herself these questions as she watched his parents walk up to Ulrich's casket. She sobbed.

Ulrich's mom was crying harder than Yumi and her husband held her tightly, tears glistening at the sides of his eyes, not daring to fall.

Yumi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Jeremie's face. "Xana's finally killed one of us…"

Yumi shook her head. "It was me… I killed him… I might as well have anyway…" She cried harder than she had earlier.

"You had no way to know that by taking that dumb bet he'd kill himself without asking questions..." Odd whispered.

Aelita hugged Yumi tightly and didn't let go.

Yumi's body shook with the sadness that gripped her. It wasn't fair… Why did it have to end for Ulrich this way..? Why hadn't he told her what was wrong?

"Please don't blame yourself, Yumi…" Aelita whispered.

"None of us want to lose you, too…" Odd whispered, hugging her.

Jeremie felt awkward doing so, but hugged Yumi along with his two other friends.

It had been raining ever since before they'd found Ulrich dangling from the top of the factory. Heaven was crying for the loss of his life.

Yumi wished with all her heart that this was all a dream and that the person she'd loved wasn't going to gone from her life forever…


End file.
